1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display, a plasma display driver, and a method of driving a plasma display, and more particularly, to a driving circuit for driving a scan electrode of the plasma display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display is a display device that uses a plasma generated by gas discharge in discharge cells to display characters to images. Depending on its size, a Plasma Display Panel (PDP) of the plasma display includes more than several tens to millions of pixels arranged in a matrix pattern.
One frame of the plasma display is divided into a plurality of subfields. Each subfield has a brightness weight and includes a reset period, an address period, and a sustain period. The reset period is for initializing the status of each discharge cell. The address period is for selecting turned-on/turned-off cells among the discharge cells, and the sustain period is for causing the turned-on cells to continue to discharge for displaying an image.
In the plasma display, a discharge can be generated between two electrodes when a voltage difference between the two electrodes is greater than a predetermined voltage. Recently, the tendency has been to lower discharge voltages by using negative voltages since the discharge voltages are too high if all of the discharge voltages are set to positive voltages. Then, the discharge voltages can be lowered by using the negative voltages, but the number of voltage sources increase since the voltages of the reset period, the address period, and the sustain period are different.